GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G
'''GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G' (aka 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G, 00 Seven Sword G), is the variant version of GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword. This unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. It first appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Armaments ;*GN Sword II Blaster :A new weapon developed for 00 after the final battle with the Innovators. The blaster's appearance closely resembles the GN Buster Rifle used by the Reborns Gundam. It was first seen being field tested with the 00, and is said to focus more on long-range firing than close-range melee. The "G", added of the Seven Sword's model number in direct reference to the addition of this new weapon, stands for "Gun". The blade presumably uses the same Condenser edge concept that was first experimented with on the GN Katars and was later perfected on the GN Sword III. ;*GN Katars :Medium sized swords mounted on the add-on parts at both knees. These are a variation of the katars that made up the 00's original modular shield. The cutting edges are made of the material developed from those that are used in GN condensers. As the GN particles change to heat, the heat is transferred to whatever is in contact at the moment. With this feature, it is theoretically possible to attack at high temperatures that cannot be endured by the material of the GN Katar. While these weapons are in the prototype stage and are very unstable, the experimental concept that it uses was eventually perfectedHG 1/144 Trans-Am Raiser and became a standard for many powerful GN Sword designs that came after it. ;*GN Sword II Long :Mounted on the right of the waist, it has an enhanced rifle mode compared to the currently adopted GN Sword II. Conversely, it also has decreased rapid fire capability and increased particle consumption. It's equipped with the premise of the complete operational Twin Drive System, and also is the only weapon of the Seven Swords designed for long range battle. ;*GN Sword II Short :Mounted on the left of the waist, the GN Sword II was developed as a projectile weapon to replace the GN Beam Dagger which Setsuna often used when piloting Exia. The tip part of the sword is attached to a wire, and can be shot out and retracted as many times as needed. System Features ;*Trans-Am System Variants ;*GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection History The Seven Sword weapon set eventually was used by the repaired 00 Gundam after the defeat of the Innovators, including the addition of a new weapon, the GN Sword II Blaster. The repaired 00, Gundam GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G, is also being modified to suit Setsuna, having evolved into an Innovator.The unit made its debut of destroying a disbanded A-Laws GN-XIII in Gundam 00V Senki. Later on, Celestial Being conducts a series of tests (also in Gundam 00V Senki), to see if 00 can utilize Trans-Am now that it lacks the Twin Drive System as its power source, by testing several GN Drive/GN Particle Tanks combinations. During which they also tested the viability of the new GN Sword II Blaster as a weapon during the trials. They find that the refitted 00 is unable to use Trans-Am with the single Drive plus single particle tank configuration, but is able to use it for a total of 0.03 seconds with the double Particle Tank configuration. Despite the new limitations in its abilities, 00 had no problem dispatching the unexpected enemies encountered during some of the tests. The design would eventually lead to the creation of 00 QanT, a new unit for Setsuna. Picture Gallery File:GN Sword II Blaster.png|GN Sword II Blaster 00 Gundam Seven Sword Gun.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-0000GNHW/7SG - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G 00 Gundam 7S wallpaper.jpg|Fan art CG of 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G, Data Profile.Gundam 00V Senki 00 Gundam Seven Sword GUN.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GN-0000GNHW/7SG - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Gundam 00V Senki 00 Gundam Seven Sword GUN1.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GN-0000GNHW/7SG - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G References File:GN7Sword.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - "Gun x Sword" - pg. 1 File:GN7Sword (1).jpg|Gundam 00V Senki "Gun x Sword" pg. 2 File:GN7Sword (2).jpg|Gundam 00V Senki "Gun x Sword" pg. 3 Gundam 00V Senki 00 Gundam Seven Sword GUN X.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-0000GNHW/7SG - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G - 0.03 Seconds Gundam 00V Senki 00 Gundam Seven Sword GUN X1.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-0000GNHW/7SG - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G - 0.03 Seconds File:HG 00 Seven Sword G 3.jpg|HG 1/144 - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G - Manual Cover w/ Gundam Genealogy Chart. File:HG 00 Seven Sword G 1.jpg|HG 1/144 - 00 Seven Sword/G - Instruction Manual File:HG 00 Seven Sword G 2.jpg|HG 1/144 - 00 Seven Sword/G - Instruction Manual - Wide Layout External Links Category:Anno Domini mobile suits